


Storm Clouds Are Gathering Around Us

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Charlynch Times, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Heavy Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, Mention of Charlotte’s past, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad with a Happy Ending, first time lovers, gut wrenching angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A terrible thunderstorm outside and Becky and Charlotte confront each other one last time.“Call me stupid, call me sadYou're the best I've ever hadYou're the worst I've ever hadAnd that keeps fuckin' with my head”-11 Minutes- YUNGBLUD & Halsey ft. Travis Barker





	Storm Clouds Are Gathering Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> I really do think this stupid wild card rule is prolonging Becky and Charlotte’s feud, even though we might get more bangers between the two, but this is just dragging too far. But whatever. I wrote this with a heavy heart, I even cried writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it with a tissue. This is the most emotional piece I have ever done, i spent a week putting it together. A tidbit to mention, I blended the world of kayfabe compliant and a bit of reality together in the one-shot. Please enjoy and Thank You!

“She got fucking lucky.” Charlotte scoffed at a photo of Bayley after winning the Smackdown Women’s Championship from her, after she cash-in on Charlotte just an hour after she won the Money In The Bank briefcase. She slammed down her phone on the nightstand.

It is the second time that Charlotte has been cashed-in on. She lost her cool and composure that evening. But she doesn’t feel too mad, she already made history with championship number nine despite holding it for a few minutes, but she will soon become ten time women’s champion sooner rather than later.

Not only feeling anything other than mad, she felt relieved. The fact that she finally beat Becky Lynch, her so-called former best friend turned fiercest rival. It felt a long time coming that she had beat Becky one-on-one, even when she had a dislike for her since her betrayal at SummerSlam. She’s been through hell and back in the crosshairs dealing with Becky. Charlotte felt it her due diligence putting Becky in her place after all the trash talking she has done, more rapidly since winning both the Raw and Smackdown women’s championships in the main event at WrestleMania 35.

Charlotte knew that now Becky was no longer “Becky 2 Belts“, she would be on Raw going forward now that she is the Women’s champion. It made Charlotte excited that she would no longer have to share a division with her, better yet be on the same show. All the attacks, name calling, physical altercations were no more, she would not have to hear and see the sight of her ex-best friend no more. Charlotte would solely focus on going after Bayley and the women’s championship and making the women’s division hers for every woman to bow down and kneel before the queen.

It was bittersweet for Charlotte after all these months, knew that they Becky she knew, the sweetest, beautiful soul to emerge from Dublin, Ireland. The Becky that she was worked her way to the top with, that traveled the road together with, that she would jump in front of a bullet for, that Becky is dead and gone. Charlotte no longer cared for the woman she used to call her bestfriend, her person, her Becky. 

She didn’t want to be still strung hours after the match, trying to get some rest before an early morning flight. But she still can’t fall asleep for the life of her. She tosses and turns all over the bed in her rose peddled, red colored bra and lacy panties, with the backdrop of a horrible severe thunderstorm outside. Her sleeping problems would get the best of her as a knock on the door emerges. But Charlotte’s ears twinged at that same knock that she has heard way too many times.

“What the hell?” Charlotte got up from her bed, briefly wiping her eyes and shake her head, grabbed her black bedroom robe covering her nighttime attire, walking towards the door.

She looked through the peephole of the door and Charlotte had an unreadable face to make out of. She leaned the back of her head on the door, closing her eyes once more and breathing deeply though her mouth. A second knock on the door emerges. Charlotte doesn’t know whether to open to see who’s out there or just ignore and go back to sleep. She let out another deep breath and agree with her mind, she unlocks and tuned the knob to see what’s outside, turns out it’s Becky standing outside with a bottle of proper number twelve.

“What do you want?” Charlotte folded her arms by the door, not understanding why Becky was standing there.

“Can I talk to you?” Becky had an unreadable, yet gloomy facade. Possibly still reeling from losing the Smackdown Women’s title earlier tonight.

“Now why the hell would I do that?” Charlotte crossed her arms, shooting Becky a discomforting look in her face.

“I don’t know. I can’t sleep and can’t think straight either.” Becky ran her hands through her hair, then scratch her scalp.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but that doesn’t have anything do with me.” Charlotte denying talking anymore to Becky, began to shut the door. But the bottle stopped it from closing.

“Wait, I also wanted to have a drink, just the two of us.” Becky stopped the door, to plead with her hand raised. She appeared to be humbled as she tried convincing.

“Let me rephrase what I said earlier, why the hell would I have a drink with you?” Charlotte could feel her anger rise, contemplating on letting Becky in her room, knowing it could be another set-up.

“I don’t know.” Becky stammers while running out of stuff to plead her case.

“I know why your here. Either it’s because of two things. You want your rematch for the Smackdown Women’s Championship or your that paranoid that I might come follow you to Raw, and come after your title. One, you should ask Bayley for that. And two, don’t worry, I didn’t ask Mr. McMahon to be traded to Raw. Is that what you want?” Charlotte, clearly showing anger, trying to play it off cool, while trying to see through Becky’s plan, what ever that might be. She again wanted to shut the door on Becky, but once again the bottle of whiskey stopped it from closing.

“Char, look. I wanted to come here so I can talk things out.” Becky still showing a bit of humbleness.

“Talk about what, Becky. You got what you wanted, I don’t understand you feel the need to say something more after what you been lately. At least, I’m respecting your wishes, but I don’t want nothing to do with you anymore. So why at damn near one o’clock in the morning are you trying to get out of me?” Charlotte quietly snapped back, knowing it’s late at night and she didn’t want to shout out loud, despite her anger towards Becky.

“Maybe because it’s the last time we see each other, and I just want to say my peace, with a drink. That’s it, no funny business.” Becky offered some sort of a truce, knowing she and Charlotte don’t have be at each other’s throats anymore now they were being separated.

“No funny business. You have a funny way of saying that after the fucking shit you pulled for seven months. Why should I trust you?” Charlotte sighed and rocked back her head on the side of the door, knowing that she wants nothing to do with Becky, considering the past seven months she has made her life a living hell. 

“Because you need to understand me. That’s all I ever want. And I’ll leave your hair. Please?” Becky makes one final plea, promising she has nothing up her sleeve, just a drink with Charlotte and that’s all.

Charlotte closed her eyes and inhaled then exhale what was on her chest. Then looked back at Becky.

“One drink. ONE. DRINK.” Charlotte opened the door, allowing Becky to come in. But placed a hand on her chest, pointing her index finger, letting Becky know she’s not staying for long.

After the warning, Becky nodded her head. Charlotte allowed her to come in. After closing the door, she makes her way to the couch, where Becky placed the bottle of proper number twelve. Charlotte then found two glasses. She placed on one end and then for Becky, placed on the coaster. Becky poured a little amount on both glasses. She handed Charlotte her own glass and grabbed her own.

“Shoot.” Charlotte broke the silence but letting Becky explain what she need to say. Taking a sip of the whiskey.

“I’m not going to apologize for what I’ve done.” Becky sipped first then spoke out truthfully.

“Like if it would make a difference.” Charlotte scoffed back while swirling at the top of her glass with her finger.

“You deserve to hear.” Becky took a sip of the whiskey, while making herself comfortable on the couch. Even if Becky apologized, Charlotte did not have the strength to forgive her.

“Hear what? That I don’t deserve any title shots? That I don’t deserve to be in main event at WrestleMania? That all I do is “shoehorn” my way into getting title matches instead of doing it fair and square. I’ve been hearing it from you all since August, i get it loud and clear.” Charlotte snapped back again. Charlotte was keen on the fact that everything she has worked for in her career, that she never took the easy road. She thought Becky knew how hard all she worked for, but it didn’t matter to Becky.

“You need to know how I felt lately.” Becky spoke softly.

“You been an asshole lately, that’s a fact.” Charlotte didn’t hold back at making that first jab directly at Becky.

“That’s fair.” Becky felt a sting inside of her but played it off by shrugging.

“Charlotte, When I attacked you at SummerSlam, I felt numb, after you pinned me when I had Carmella ready for the pin. I felt numb, all that what was going on in me head, was people calling me all types of stuff, “Charlotte’s best friend”, “Charlotte’s sidekick”, “Becky’s robin to Charlotte’s batwoman”, and it got to me, it messed me up bad. I couldn’t take it anymore, I felt broken, like a bottle filled with lightning, just wanting to break. Seeing you with that title on your hands, it made me lit a fire storm in me, and I couldn’t bare seeing you with the title, that’s why I betrayed you.” Becky’s voice sounded deep and emotional, recalling everyone that has doubted her leading up to SummerSlam, she felt trapped in a maze, escaping from everyone that reminded Becky that all she is known is because of her affiliation with Charlotte.

“Becky, your acting like I don’t know what you been through. I get it, I got myself in this situation knowing what could’ve happened, affected us. I just wish things were different, we could’ve talked about this throughly.” Charlotte felt a sob inside of her but ignored just to understand Becky’s frustration, even sadly acknowledging her mistake.

“And what would that solve, nothing. You could’ve just turned down Paige’s offer, that could’ve been my one on one opportunity to finally win the title after two years.” Becky lowered her eyebrows, her fist getting into a ball. She doesn’t get that Paige made the match, with Charlotte eventually included.

“Your so delusional. Even if that was possible, you still would’ve lost anyway.” Charlotte made another scoff and perhaps a jab right to the heart. 

“You clearly don’t know anything.” Becky coldly responds back, taken aback that Charlotte didn’t have faith that she would’ve won.

“Becky, if I hadn’t come back, your brains would’ve been scrambled by Carmella with that chair.” Charlotte pointed out to Becky, the root of their problems beginning with her return and saving her from Carmella.

“Well, I’m not the one that decided to take some time off, putting your pride first than your health, I bet it was all worth it going to WrestleMania last year knowing you didn’t care about those.” Becky mockingly pointed at Charlotte’s breast, which was the reason she was out for a couple of months in 2018.

“There you go mocking my body again. You know I never talked shit about the way you look, Becks.” Charlotte’s nostrils flared as she feels personally attacked by Becky concerning her physical appearance once again.

“You said that you were happy when Nia punched me in the face.” Becky instantly feels angry, reminding Charlotte of the jab that she made about her broken nose.

“That’s because I was taken aback when you didn’t like what I did to Ronda.” Charlotte snapped back.

“Oh, sod off. I wanted you to tap her out like i would, not go batshit crazy and murder her with a kendo stick. You didn’t win that match, you were disqualified. You snapped and she still won. Technically, that counts as a loss.” Becky scoffed back, letting Charlotte realize that despite her snapping on Ronda Rousey, she still lost that match. 

“At least I still beat her, something you couldn’t do.” Becky sent a jab of her own as she sips on her whiskey.

“Yeah, considering that her shoulders were down.” Charlotte made a slide remark, pointing out Becky’s victory was due to the referee not seeing Ronda’s shoulders.

“And I still won. And got both belts.” Becky mockingly reminding Charlotte that she still won both women’s titles despite the controversial finish.

“One of those belts you lost thanks to me. Your welcome, by the way.” Charlotte responded back with a savage remark and evil smile, pointing out that Becky lost her Smackdown Women’s championship to her.

“Fuck you, Charlotte. You want a cookie for that?” Becky put her hand in the air and moved it around. She got up to pour another round of whiskey into her glass.

“Nah, I don’t need one. Seeing you realize that your mouth got you in hot water tonight made me pretty satisfied, I don’t even care if Bayley cashed in on me tonight. Seeing you fail after getting away with murder for seven months made me pretty happy.” Charlotte folded her arms and displayed a smile, reveling in Becky getting what she deserved. 

“Your cheering for that one win tonight after I owned you night after night.” Becky smirked at the fact that she has beaten Charlotte in every match they have been in this feud.

“A win is a win. Your just salty because Lacey knocked some sense into you.” Charlotte still keeping her smile.

“She will get what’s coming.” Becky blew out an exhale out her nostrils, still thinking of getting back at Lacey Evans.

“Then why are you here? If your that angry about tonight, go after Lacey. You already proved your point and your plans to further that blew up in your face in that ring.” Charlotte shouted at Becky, not truly knowing why Becky is wasting her time being in her room, attacking her verbally.

“Because I’m not done with you.” Becky angrily spoke as she takes another sip.

“Typical. You just can’t leave me alone.” Charlotte slaps her hand on the base of the couch, raising her voice.

“That’s because you can’t either.” Becky also raised her voice.

“I’m not the one that keeps asking to face you in the ring, I wanted to leave you alone, but you can’t get that through your thick skull. What more do you want from me?” Charlotte instantly got up and shouted into Becky’s face, forgetting that there is other people sleep next door and it’s late at night.

“I want you feel my struggle and my constant pain, that you always keep hogging the spotlight and hogging everything all because of your last name.” Becky got up seething her anger as well standing face to face with Charlotte. 

“You don’t think I’ve learned my lesson after Hell in a Cell, after Evolution? Becks, I understand now, but for some reason, you decided to get personal. You fucking attacked me at the place we started our careers to be who we are now. I didn’t want to fight you, but you made it personal, not me. You even called out my father, trying to bring him into this.” Charlotte put two hands on here head while shutting her eyes, thinking she lost her mind at Becky’s behest. 

“You are making yourself look like the victim, when you clearly aren’t. Besides, if your dad hadn’t smooched me on the lips, none of this wouldn’t happened.” Becky pointed out her fingers at Charlotte.

“Wow. I knew it. I fucking knew it. This is about what happened three years ago. I fucking knew it. You are still hooked on that.” Charlotte covered her mouth as her eyes bulge. She knew that Becky still haven’t got over what happened in their match during their first feud in 2016. 

“Three years without an apology. Three years I dealt with that image in me head, and you never once apologize to me.” Becky seethes as she remembers Charlotte taking advantage of her in their feud, it burned into her mind for eternity.

“Oh my fucking god. Becky, What I did back then, I regret what I did, i was young and arrogant, my dad should’ve have never gotten involved like that.” Charlotte hysterically yelled, acknowledging her wrongdoing and her father’s involvement during their feud.

“Then how come you never apologize. Even when you came to Smackdown Live?” Becky snapped back.

“That’s because you never bring it up. You missed me so much, that we literally been by each other side twenty-four seven, and what happened in the past, stayed in the past. I thought that was beneath you.” Charlotte held her arms out, trying to make point.

“I guess it was my fault. Back then, I was weak and I didn’t think straight. But that was back then, now I see clearly. And i think, all of this started when you decided to come back and take my opportunity and shoehorned yourself in my match.” Becky thinks back in her mind on how great it was that her and Charlotte were on Smackdown together, that their friendship grew larger, but Becky realizes that it isn’t worth it. She also accuses Charlotte of ruining her opportunity by coming back.

“Are... Are you fucking kidding me? You think I had a diabolical plan to get involved in your match? This is fucking rich coming from you.” Charlotte slammed the glass on the small table in anger due to Becky’s accusation.

“Charlotte, just admit it. Just say it. You can’t handle two minutes without you being involved without a title. That’s who you are. You never gave a shit about me, and you never will.” Becky shook her head, while folding her arms. Pointing Charlotte’s inability to care, at least what Becky thinks.

“I can’t. I can’t believe what your saying because it’s not true. Why are you doing this, Becky.” Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling her tears rising, as Becky is exposing her insecurities once again. 

“It’s your fault that I’m like this. It’s your fault that you couldn’t never support me like when I won my first women’s title and you weren’t there. Like you never supported me when I had a winning streak all summer when you were gone, and when I became the number one contender by beating Carmella. You saw a perfect outing to come back and just plopped in the middle like you haven’t been working your way to the top. And even worse, you never saw me as a threat, you coddled me like a best friend first all the way. That’s why I knocked your head off in Brooklyn, and every night since then, all because you never gave a fuck about me. You never did, and clearly, you never will.” Warm tears fall through Becky’s face in anger, explaining her hatred for Charlotte. 

“What do want me to do, Becky. Apologize for ever meeting you at the performance center. Apologize for being the best of friends. Apologize for traveling all stretches of the globe with you day and night. Apologize for me being such a dark cloud hovering over you. What do you want me to do, Becky. You want me to disappear for good? I guess this is what happens when I do the things for love that ends up bad in the end. After hearing Becky rip though her with words, Charlotte sat down and began to break down. 

“What did you say?” Becky became confused at the last sentence Charlotte brung up. 

“It’s nothing.” Charlotte sniffled, realizing she blurted out what was meant to be hidden.

“No, the last part. What did you say, Charlotte.” Becky, viably frozen from her position, asked Charlotte to repeat the last part of what she mentioned.

“You proved your point. I’m a horrible piece of shit of a best friend. Can you just drop this?” Charlotte squirmed her face, remaining quiet.

“You know I never drop anything, what did you say?” Becky folded her arms.

“I guess this is what happens when I do the things for love that ends up bad in the end.” Charlotte swallowed what’s inside her throat, exposed like a raw nerve.

“You... You loved me?” Somehow Becky’s anger disappeared quickly at Charlotte’s confession.

A rip roar sound of thunder outside changed the dynamic of their argument. It seems anger and frustration turned into a solemn revelation.

“Love hasn’t been my thing. Not since my last two marriages. I don’t understand. No matter what I do, it doesn’t matter. It would always end up backfiring on me. No matter how I would do the things for love, I always would be the victim. Every black eye, bruise on my face or my body, because I keep doing the same things for love. Maybe it’s because I got myself thinking I want to be loved, to be cherished, maybe it’s just me.” Charlotte sipped on her drink then explain what she meant. Putting her words together carefully.

Charlotte is never the one to explain how every thing went wrong in her last two relationships, because it reminded her of how it was for her. It put her in a very, bad spot and she would have nightmares or for worse, episodes where she would be triggered by the memories. 

“Do you see me like that?” Becky got closer, as she sat on the small table by the sofa. Carefully asking Charlotte.

“Becky, Can you just please drop this? Your going to Raw, I’m stuck on Smackdown, we don’t have to talk to each other anymore.” Charlotte feels like she’s about to lose control, hoping Becky can just leave her alone, and forget this ever happen.

“I just want to know, do you see me like what your ex’s did to you?” Becky scoot closer, hoping to not touch Charlotte as she feels like she’s going through one of her moments. Charlotte appears to be unresponsive, her teary eyes wide shut. 

“Please, Charlotte. Say something.” Becky begs Charlotte.

“Yes.” Charlotte as her eyes still closed, like a induced pain searing through her body, answered back yes to Becky.

Becky felt like a bullet ripped though her heart, and her entire body impacted by the hit. Charlotte’s confession humbled Becky as she is becoming distraught, horrified at the actions she plagued upon Charlotte the past few months.

“Wh.. Why would you think that? I could nev... You can’t think that, Charlotte.” Visibly shaken, Becky reaches out to Charlotte.

“All the attacks, all the horrible stuff you said, all of that reminds of the hell that I went through in my past. I never thought it would ever happen again. Meeting you was like the sun emerging from a dark cloud. You made my life worth meaning again. That’s when I fell in love with you but I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to lose you. I did not think you felt the same way, so I just didn’t mention it. I loved you Becky, I loved you for a long, long time. Even after SummerSlam, i still hoped for you to come back into the Becky that I know and loved. No matter the darkness you have inside of you, I still loved you even if you have been such an asshole to me.” Charlotte opens her teary eyes, relaying onto a distraught, even more heartbroken Becky. More like her heart shattering at Charlotte revealing her love to her despite all that happened.

Charlotte always had a spot for Becky in her heart, despite the evil things Becky has said or done on her way to the top. 

“You don’t mean that.” Becky shook her head amidst tears falling out. She couldn’t believe all of this time, Charlotte always loved her, even after the events of SummerSlam.

“I do. When you got sent to the hospital after your nose broke, I was in the waiting room, worried about you, even if you hated me. When your knee got injured at the rumble, and you got it checked, I was outside worried about you. When you got arrested on the same night as my father’s birthday, i was the one that paid for your bail, i just instructed them to keep it anonymous. When you finally won the main event at WrestleMania, I wanted to congratulate you and perhaps offered a truce, but I didn’t, because of your resentment towards me. The wars and battle we been through, even when we weren’t talking to each other, deep down inside my body and my beating heart, I always loved you, Becky. I will always have that special spot for you in my heart.” Charlotte told Becky in a tearful, yet painful confession that rocks Becky to the core. She didn’t like what Becky turned into, but it didn’t stop her from caring. 

“Do you hate me? For all that has happened.” Becky softly spoke back, sniffles as she feels a hitch in her throat.

“Whether you called me plastic, a fake, a plank, a dope, or whatever it is. I never did. Even at SummerSlam, I was mad but I never hated you. And I never will.” She retuned the same heart torn look onto Becky.

All Becky did was replayed images in her head of the number of attacks on Charlotte. It made her cringe in horror. She was besides herself, coming to the conclusion, that she hurt Charlotte, reminding her like the past.

“What have I done.” Becky became stunned and saddened, then her face squirms as she burst out crying thereafter. 

It was quiet until the sound of thunder covered the whole room. Both women took that quiet moment to cry and let it out of their systems.

“Look, it’s late. And I have be up in the morning in a few hours. So do you, I think you need to leave. Maybe it’s best we just don’t talk to each other anymore.” Charlotte wiped away her tears, just walks to door to allow Becky to leave, just emotionally drained from what transpired.

“No! I can’t.” Becky, still devastated, defiantly refuses to leave.

“Becky, please.” Charlotte with her back towards the door, whiningly wants Becky to drop this conversation.

“No. You have to understand I was angry, I got so obsessed with you taking opportunities and championships left and right, I didn’t mean to trigger you every time. I could never be like those assholes that treated you like garbage. I could never be the way, Charlie.” Becky walked towards Charlotte, as her cold, smug-filled attitude dissipated for a remorseful, guilt-filled, humbled individual. 

“Please, don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that anymore.” Charlotte snapped back at Becky for calling Charlotte by her nickname. A nickname that meant a lot to her in past. 

“I was angry, I was upset. I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please, I’m not who you think I am. You gotta believe me.” She got close to Charlotte, her hands holding onto Charlotte’s long arms. She felt her knees becoming weak to stand.

“Becky, don’t do this to yourself. You got what you wanted, you got everything you asked. Just walk away, you don’t want no part of me anymore.” Charlotte shook her head in a tearful disbelief, she doesn’t know if this Becky, the Becky she knows and love, before Sumerslam, is coming back at least in her eyes. But then again, she doesn’t trust Becky. 

“I do not want to walk away. I was a fool, a fool chasing for gold, not realizing how desperate I wanted it. I sacrificed everything including our friendship. Sure I got what I wanted, but at a cost of making your life a living hell, reminding you of the devils that haunted you.” Becky, who quickly digested all the horrible things she had to do become The Man, to become the champ, is somehow pouring her heart to Charlotte.

“Becky...” Charlotte keeps shaking her head with tears falling out. But her heart is flipping away at Becky realizing her mistakes, but still hesitating back on accepting back Becky.

“Charlie. Look, I am sorry. I am so so sorry. Sorry that I’ve been such a monster to you, Please, I want to heal your pain. I want to make things right again.” Becky with tears falling rapidly, stared deep into Charlotte, apologizing for what she’s done, what’s she’s become.

“How? It’s already been done. There’s no going back. I don’t know if I unlock the door again.” Charlotte still hesitated, didn’t want to let Becky in if all that meant she might fool Charlotte again and take advantage of her.

“You don’t have to. I know all wounds will heal over time, but we can start the process, it may be the last time we’ll ever see each other again, but I want to come back inside. Please, Charlie.” Becky is making one final stand at mending all fences with Charlotte. Becky nestled in Charlotte’s arms, and her face buried in her chest. Charlotte could feel her cries and body shaking with emotion. 

Charlotte always had a soft hunch for Becky when she’s crying. She was still upset at her poor choice of actions for the past few months, but seeing Becky so apologetic and remorseful, Charlotte can’t shy away from Becky, even if she became The Man.

“You know, I am still mad at you for what you did.” Charlotte picks Beckys head and cups her wet cheeks. Letting Becky know, she still angry at her for turning on her at SummerSlam. Her hands wrapped around Becky’s as now the two were holding each other for dear life.

“I know.” Becky nodded.

“I still don’t like what you become.” Charlotte could feel another round of sobs incoming, gazing into her eyes.

“I know.” Becky sniffled back but nods again.

“I still don’t trust you.” Charlotte hardened her grip.

“I know.” Becky nods one last time.

“Becks...” Charlotte calls becky by her nickname, letting Becky know that she is forgiven. She began to cry while caressing her face.

“Charlie...” Becky begins to cry as well, calling Charlotte by her nickname, cupping her face as well.

It was next to nothing when both of their lips clashed together. A wet, heated kiss as both Becky and Charlotte held onto each other. Their running tears and ghastly moans were evident, tangled by their hairs.

Charlotte stopped the embrace, still cupping her face. From one teary, diluted pupil to another teary, diluted pupil, finding if it’s real. Becky continued by dominating her lips, biting Charlotte’s to no avail. Charlotte responded back with a growl of her own, her hands grabbing Becky’s ass. 

She gave Charlotte that look of wanting more. Charlotte proceed to remove every piece of clothing that Becky has on, with Becky doing the same exact thing. Charlotte removed Becky’s black leather jacket off her shoulders then lifted her “Becky 2 Belts” shirt over her head as well as unhooking a red laced up bra thereafter. Becky removed her sneakers to accompany Charlotte taking down her jeans then pulled down her underwear. Becky responded back removing Charlotte’s robe and the planted a kiss between her breast, unhooking her bra in the process. Finally, pulled down her panties. They stripped down next to nothing as they both were continuing devouring each other. 

Both in their glory, Charlotte grabbed Becky by the waist and hoisted her up, her arms wrapped around Charlotte’s neck, and legs hooked onto the trim waist of Charlotte’s. She carried Becky on the queen-sized bed, then grind onto her hips with such ferociousness. She nipped away at Becky’s collarbone, prompting her to open breathe out a gasp. In return, she digged her fingernails into Charlotte’s hips as the grinding gets more deeper.

Considering how tomorrow isn’t promised and the two will no longer see each other on a daily basis, tonight felt bittersweet for Becky and Charlotte. They were the best of friends turned into the greatest of enemies turned into lovers overnight.

Becky turned Charlotte over flat on her back, where she was in control and did not hesitate to take her turn in grinding into Charlotte, but adding her knee in-between Charlotte’s.

“Oh, God.” Charlotte reacted to Becky’s knee grounding into her. 

Becky took the chance to play with Charlotte’s breast, holding them with her hands and using her mouth for good use. Sucking mostly with her teeth and her tongue swirling on the perky nipples. She trailed to nip down from her torso down to her thighs. 

Becky before going further, looked up to Charlotte.

“Charlie, is this alright?” Becky pouted a stare while Charlotte heart twinge even more.

“Yes.” Still not trusting Becky, Charlotte gave her the heads up.

Becky dived into her region as her tongue licked the sensitive areas including her inner and outer folds. She even dipped her tongue inside her glistening cunt, tasting her wetness with a deep moan.

“Oh shit. Becky....” Charlotte formed an “O” shape in her mouth gasping, reacting to her body experiencing sparks lighting inside of her. 

She peeked a look of Charlotte’s breathing in and out rapidly, with her chest heaving with sweat and her eyes rolling back.

Her two fingers reached inside of her and thrusted rapidly. Becky added more as she nipped into flesh once more, making Charlotte squirm with ecstasy in effect.

Charlotte managed to turn her whole body while Becky was working down there. She flipped over only to turn her hips over where she now was riding to Becky’s fingers. She wanted to pleasure Becky, as she lay her body plopped on Becky’s end, where she buried her face down into Becky’s crotch. Charlotte raised Becky’s hips for better access to her tongue mastering over to her clit, then dragged her index finger into her silt.

“Mhmmmm.” Becky moaned as her tongue was deep inside of Charlotte, her fingers still thrusting in. Her free hand holding her hips in place.

Both women were able to pleasure each other at the same time. They did it in a rapid formation. The buildup of the sound of a thunder emerges outside, but the resounding noise became present in their bodies.

Charlotte quickly got up, as Becky was this close on making Charlotte cum. Charlotte picked up Becky, a flushed, quivering experience taking a toll on her body, and cupped her face.

“Charlie...” Becky’s voice became weak and out of it, she held onto Charlotte by her wrist.

“Yes, Becks.” Charlotte sniffled.

“I....” Becky begged Charlotte, knowing she need to say what’s expected from her.

“Don’t. Let’s just enjoy what we have, for now. Is that alright with you?” Charlotte put her fingers on Becky’s lips, knowing what she will say but after everything that’s happened leading to tonight, she didn’t want the words out of Becky’s mouth to mean anything after. 

“That’s fair.” Becky nodded weakly.

She gave another breathtaking kiss to Becky’s lips. Charlotte put her arms around Becky’s lower back, having her rise her upper body up where she is now face to face with Charlotte. Becky managed to move one leg under Charlotte’s and one leg over, and pressed their throbbing wet clits together. They both shuddered in their breath as their bodies was in sync and started grinding.

Charlotte reached into taking Becky’s breast in her hand and caressing with her free hand and nibbling on her pointy nipples. Then switched around on the other breast. 

“Jesus.” Becky coughed out as her nails dragged on the back of Charlotte’s shoulder thanks to the grinding.

The grinding even got me sensational as their juices blended together and miraculously, grew their rising orgasm in their respective bodies. As Becky felt more and more desperate for release, Charlotte grew closer and closer to hers. Charlotte and Becky’s turmoiled relationship was going to end in one night thanks their ruptured past, but at least, they needed each other with a horrible thunderstorm outside.

The pounding of the thunder clapped the dark skies, it symbolizes that Becky and Charlotte are near and ready to let go.

Becky grabbed Charlotte by cupping her face and Charlotte followed suit. Their foreheads come close, their diluted eyes glaring from one to another.

“Becks...” Charlotte felt her tears falling out her diluted eyes, call out Becky by her nickname before she lets loose.

“Charlie....” Becky’s breath hitch in her throat, cried out Charlotte’s nickname as her tears stem from her eyes.

“Ohhhh.....” Both Becky and Charlotte held onto each other, feeling their climax reached to no avail.

A big flash of lighting lit up a rainy atmosphere outside as the lightning represented their orgasm coming out into their bodies, They both give a final kiss as their orgasm causes them to hold onto each other while shaking, they lost their voice and most of their five senses as their orgasm causes them to be in another place with their unresponsive bodies are taken control like a tidal wave. 

They both remain in their spot as a complacent, distraught Charlotte held onto a also distraught, twitchy Becky as tight as a rope. Becky started crying as well Charlotte, knowing how great they were, may never be the same again. They spent all night crying and holding onto each other without saying a word.

A few hours later

The sounds of alarm clock has risen Charlotte from her slumber. She moves her bare body around the bed, but felt a missing void, Becky had already left her room without a goodbye. She wipes her eyes, to maybe see Becky on the other side of the bed, but she was not there. Charlotte was not disappointed nor surprised, she knew that it would be the last time she ever sees Becky at least in that sense. She felt Becky come to terms that she messed up badly, but in some way, she accepted her apology, but that’s for now. 

She looks at the clock on her phone, only getting four hours of rest, and dreading that her morning flight in an hour and a half. She’s still tired from last night, but felt her skin, the effects from the her and Becky making love last night. She couldn’t get the image of Becky’s face, it wasn’t like The Man, a cold, no nonsense attitude that she carries on a daily basis, it was the face of woman who had despair, humbleness, and apologetic in graces, Becky begged her to open the door to let her in, Charlotte was willing to not do that, setting herself up to be taken down again, but her beating heart saw Becky for who she is, and took her in.

Charlotte exhaled a lot out of her and got up from her bed to start her day, putting the drama that was last night on the back burner and moving on.

After taking a warm shower and gathering her things, Charlotte walked out the hotel, waiting on car service to take her to the airport. She looks at the dark clouds moving around, reticent of the horrible weather last night. As she waited for her car service to arrive, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Charlotte grabbed her phone from the pocket to see that someone is calling her. She looks to see who it was, and it was a random phone number. Her eyebrows furrowed and displayed an unreadable look, She wanted to ignore it but somehow, she pressed the green icon on her phone to answer.

“Hello?” Charlotte put earpiece of the phone on her ear, awkwardly saying hello.

“Umm. Hi.” Becky stammers into the phone.

“Hey, you. I assume your getting on your flight, now?” Charlotte is slightly familiar with Becky’s morning voice. Hearing the daily activities of a busy airport in the background.

“Yeah, I got a few minutes to spare.” Becky scratched her scalp while speaking on the phone.

“That’s good.” Charlotte rubbed her free hand onto her arm.

“Hey, Char. Thanks for letting me in your room for sharing a drink with you and you know, the other stuff we did.” Becky looked and the ground, then looked at the window showing the tarmac filled with airplanes coming and going.

“Sure. I guess.” Charlotte cheeks turned red, blushing at steamy intimacy between her and Becky last night.

“About last night?” Becky blushed red on her end, she remained standing her ground on the subject.

“You don’t have to say anything, Becks. What’s done is already done. I already accepted your apology, as far as forgiving you, it’s going take some time.” Charlotte spoke clearer after getting out what’s preventing her to talk. She may have accepted Becky’s apology, but the other stuff between them, it’s in a holding pattern for the time being.

“I figured.” Becky let out an exhale through her nostrils, coming to terms that there still is harbored stuff between her and Charlotte that there is still left to be settled.

“But you shouldn’t be the one with the burden inside you. I should’ve said sorry from the beginning. I hurt you back then, and you didn’t deserve any of that. I hate apologizing for who I am sometimes, but if it’s one thing I apologize for, it’s you.” Charlotte can feel a sob coming from her chest, her tears swell in her eyes. For the first time since 2016, Charlotte is apologizing to Becky for the terrible stuff she did.

“I accept it.” Becky quietly gasp, feeling her tears come out, instantly accepting her long-awaited apology.

“You think we will ever be okay again, Charlie?” She spoke before her voice was emotional breaking apart. She tried to not cry over the phone.

“I don’t know. I think being apart from each other is best thing that can work for us. We can have our own spotlight and not worrying about coming at each other’s hair for titles. We can do all of that and let our wounds heal over time.” Charlotte wiped her eyes, speaking normally without starting to cry herself. Charlotte felt it would be a long while until her and Becky are really on good terms.

“I just wished things were better for us. Maybe when the dust has cleared, we can put the pieces back together and be happy for a change.” Becky coughs out, her voice returns to normal.

“That would be great. Maybe one day.” Charlotte breathed out, holding out hope that she and Becky will reunite.

“One day seems perfect.” Becky reluctantly agrees, bringing a warm smile on her face.

“Yeah. it does.” Charlotte softly responds as she shook away her tears.

Becky wished she said goodbye to Charlotte before she left, but she believes that it is maybe the best just to move on and hope for the best going forward. 

In the background, the public announcer at the airport notified Becky’s flight about to be ready to board. 

“.....This is the second call for all passengers on AMERICAN AIRLINES flight AA683 to Albany, New York. All passengers on flight AA683 please go to gate 42.”

“I have to go.” Becky taking notice that her flight is now boarding, she wanted to wrap her call with Charlotte. 

“Yeah, me too.” Charlotte sees her car service pulling up. 

“I guess we’ll see each other... someday?” Becky awkwardly shells out hope for future on good terms with Charlotte.

“I’ll look forward to that.” Charlotte let out a promising smile. 

“Goodbye, Charlie.” Becky spoke softly as she said her goodbye to Charlotte, for now.

“Goodbye, Becks.” Charlotte responded with a heartfelt goodbye to Becky, even if they do reunite some day. 

Becky hanged up the phone. As she looks one at time at the tarmac and the dark clouds parting to let the sun beam its rays, bringing a sunny day to the fold. She then glare a huge smile on her face, just like the sun. She grabs her luggage and heads to the gate where her flight is about to take off soon.

Charlotte puts her phone down, wiping away some leftover tears, then looked up to the dark, gloomy sky now dominated by parting of clouds, revealing the sun. She looks up at she forms a smile. Her car services arrives, honking to get her attention, Charlotte shook off the distraction, and walked towards to car.

It’s common that in dark times, it’s best to let the wounds heal over time. While their past is easily unforgettable, fate holds a special time in place for eventually, Becky and Charlotte to finally be on better terms, when all is right with the world.


End file.
